This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-361590, filed Nov. 28, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to which a detachable card-shaped storage medium is fitted in a portable information terminal apparatus having an electronic device therein and, more particularly, to a connector in which an improvement in prevention of detachment of the card-shaped storage medium due to an impact is made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a portable information terminal apparatus having an electronic device therein, various apparatuses such as a radio communication device such as a cellular phone, a personal computer, a remote-control unit, and a handy-type barcode reader have been known.
Since the portable information terminal apparatus is manufactured with emphasis on reduction in size and weight, basic functions and basic performance capabilities are narrowed to reduce parts to be carried to some extent. Accordingly, the apparatus has a connector constitution in which a built-in electronic device can be added or replaced detachably. Various built-in electronic devices having an optional function is attached as necessary.
As a built-in electronic device, for example, there is a card-shaped storage medium (hereinbelow, referred to as a memory card) in which a flash memory for storing data is carried. Generally, there is a limit in the storage capacity of a main memory in a main body of the apparatus. Accordingly, basic software and main application software are stored in the main memory and data is stored in the detachable memory card.
As to attachment, in many cases, the above-mentioned built-in electronic device such as a memory card is inserted into a slot and is then fitted to a connector. To realize easy attachment or detachment of the device by the user, the device is merely inserted, whereby the attachment is completed without fixing with a screw. Ordinarily, the user carries the portable information terminal apparatus. Accordingly, due to carelessness, an external impact is applied to the apparatus in many cases (for example, when the user bumps or drops the apparatus).
In consideration of this fact, the apparatus main body has a constitution or cover to absorb the impact to avoid damage. In the built-in electronic device as well, when receiving the impact, the device may be detached from the connector. When the connector detachment occurs, data cannot be transmitted or received. As to data which is not recorded yet, a power source must be turned off to again attach the memory card in some cases. At that time, the unrecorded data may be lost. And when the apparatus is operated in a state in which the memory card is partly detached, the memory card itself may be damaged.
As a measure for preventing the connector detachment, for example, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-7980 (refer to FIGS. 5A and 5B) and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-167009 (refer to FIGS. 6A to 6C), it is disclosed that fall-preventing means is provided for a mechanism for ejecting a card.
In the disclosed arts, the fall-preventing means for preventing connector detachment is provided for the card ejecting mechanism. An ejection button 18 is provided to be exposed on the outside. When an external impact caused by fall or the like is applied to the ejection button 18, the function of the fall-preventing means is released due to the impact. Alternatively, the ejection button 18 may be pressed to eject the card to the outside.
However, according to the related art, when the external impact is applied, detachment of a card 5 from a connector is not prevented completely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card connector in which a stopper mechanism with a simple constitution is provided to be able to prevent an attached memory card that is detachable from being detached from a connector even when an external impact is applied.
To accomplish the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a card connector in which a detachable card-shaped storage medium is attached to be electrically connected to an external device, the card connector including: a connecting terminal for transmitting or receiving a signal from/to the external device to/from the card-shaped storage medium; a connector main body to which the card-shaped storage medium is inserted to be held; and a stopper mechanism for preventing the card-shaped storage medium from being detached from the connector.
The stopper mechanism may be integrally provided for the connector and include a restricting member for restricting the movement of the card-shaped storage medium in the detaching direction (opposite to the attaching direction).
The restricting member may include a cantilever-shaped elastic member integrally provided for the connector. The restricting member may include a U-shaped elastic member integrally provided for the connector and a nail portion, which is provided on the side opposite to the portion where the elastic member is connected to the connector, for restricting the movement of the card-shaped storage medium.
The restricting member may include an elastic member constituted so as to be changeable between a first state in which the card-shaped storage medium can be detached from the connector and a second state in which the card-shaped storage medium is inhibited from being detached from the connector.